David Beckum (Abnormalverse)
|-|Synopsis= David Beckum is a character in Outer Abnormalverse Having spent most of his adult life coasting off of the winning of a lottery ticket nearly 20 years ago, he lives a very quiet life away from most others. He spent an abnormally large amount of time training his physical body, however, and to such a degree that his seemingly single-minded pursuit of this eventually lead to the development of his Abnormality. Despite being stronger, faster, and smarter than the vast majority of people, he never left his quiet life, considering it below him to engage in meaningless brawls for money he didn't need, with the except of "nighttime excursions." These were originally done of his own volition, but when he gained his abnormality, and his aversion by extension, they became uncontrollable. This lead to several unexplained deaths around where he lived, which eventually forced him to flee. After four years of radio silence on him, he reappeared in news footage of a particularly violent bar fight, which ended up destroying the bar as well, in Taos, New Mexico, and has been slowly traveling north ever since. |-|Personality= Personality David would seem to an outside observer to be a simple man, living his life where he could, albeit a bit lazy. To any who know him better, if such people really exist at all, he becomes incredibly dedicated to anything he puts his mind to, living by the motto "If someone else can't do it, do it yourself and the best you can." Due to this, he can be seen as incredibly stubborn, and won't back down from a given task as long as he considers it possible to achieve, to his degree of mastery as well. He could be said to be a perfectionist, not accepting anything less than perfect but being more than willing to make it himself in the place of waiting for it to simply appear or for someone else to create it. David's current and primary borderline obsession is with his own physicality and martial arts. Through the use of private trainers and even public Dojos and the like, he has shown himself time and time again to be more than capable of achieving a level of skill that he considers "adequate." This plays into and, for the most part, IS his main flaw, however, in that he is incredibly stubborn to the point that he would barely register being stabbed as a reason to "cut and run." This has caused more than a few hospital visits on his part, where he either overworked his body to the point of total exhaustion or somehow got into a fight and beat the other person to a pulp, albeit while suffering similar injuries himself. David himself, however, doesn't really consider this a true "flaw," in that while it does cause issues for him, it isn't completely negative like one would expect a flaw to be. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B Powers and Abilities: - Post-Realization=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid), Longevity, Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Intelligence, and Abilities), Genius Intelligence, Power Mimicry, Creation, and Modification, Eidetic Memory, Minor Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Attack Reflection, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Reactive Power Level, Minor Physics Manipulation, Transmutation, Creation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Pseudo-Healing, and Statistics Amplification. Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation }} Attack Potency: Wall Level (Far stronger than any normal human, and routinely brutalizes small groups of street thugs. Stated with confidence that no normal humans could defeat him in a one-on-one brawl, even if they used a contail of preformance enhancing drugs. Reduced three gangsters to red sludge by throwing a semi-truck at them) | At least Wall Level (Far stronger than before, and can create man-sized holes in solid concrete if he tries hard enough.) Speed: Subsonic (Easily moves faster than people can process, and has dodged close-ranged gunfire on several occasions) | At least Subsonic (Significantly faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class Durability: Small Building Level (Small bullets actually bounce right off of him, albeit still hurting, and is mostly unscathed by falls off of extremely tall buildings) | At least Small Building Level Stamina: Extremely High (Even before he obtained his abnormality, he was more than capable of fighting while sustaining wounds that would kill most other people, and had practically no sense of pain to speak of) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with CFl3 Aura and Performance Enhancing Drug Creation. Planetary with Phenomena Creation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely Gifted normally (Has a natural inclination towards learning, and was described as "thinking and learning twice as fast as everyone else" by every one of his teachers, recieving near-perfect grades in practically every class he ever attended. This is, however, significantly hampered by his aversion in most cases, and has deteorated over time due to him neglecting academic pursuits for nearly a decade), Supergenius when it comes to combat (Learned and mastered practically every modern martial art over the course of two years, the vast majority of which was spent travelling as well, and can accurately predict movements tens of seconds in advance through studying the firing of a target's neurons and the movement of their cells. This is all unaffected by his aversion as well, as it is capable of being done sub-consciously) Weaknesses: His aversion, which makes negative emotions and sensations be treated as positive, and can only gain martial arts-based powers and techniques. A textbook Blood Knight, and his regeneration isn't capable of functioning indefinitely | His aversion, which makes negative emotions and sensations be treated as positive, and can only use one active power at a time. It is possible for him to gain powers that also damage him, making it so that unless he can immediately gain a resistance to it he would likely die or be severely injured. Still very aggressive, but has some common sense, and his regeneration isn't capable of functioning indefinitely Key: Base | Post-Realization |-|Powers, Abilities, and Techniques= Skills *'Martial Arts:' Whether it be Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, or Jiu-Jitsu, David maintains that he knows and has mastered the majority of martial arts, aside from ones he isn't legally capable of learning of course. Even outside of those he already knows, David shows exceptional capability for the mimicry of martial arts, even with a glance, allowing him to adapt his style as needed. *'Eidetic Memory:' David has described his memory as "to Photographic Memory what it is to a normal persons memory," and he certainly isn't lying. Every single movement that his eyes record is inscribed deep within his mind, to the point that head injuries which should've practically removed his ability to store long-term memories were walked off nigh-immediately when he showed that nothing really changed. *'Mastery:' Despite not having his Abnormality for a long time, only two to three years as of 2019, David has already learnt how to, for the most part, control it's effects. Within a half a year of gaining his Abnormality, he was able to accurate pin down exactly what it did and what he was capable of doing with it. This also has the effect of drastically increasing the rate at which David grows in physical strength, which allowed for his unnatural strength, and technique/intelligence. Abnormality Davids Abnormality is called The Devil Came With A Smile. Technique Creation Initially, David's power seemed to be the ability to create new martial arts and techniques on the fly. This allowed for basically any level of adaptability within David's combat styles, as any possible weakness within a particular style could be instantly "patched out", often turning said weakness into an overall strength. While David is totally capable of creating mundane, albiet very effective, martial arts and techniques, this ability's true strength lies in it's ability to create techniques that aren't normally possible to achieve or are even outright impossible. Attacks from David could be described as a veritable landslide of punches, kicks, and even bites, leaving practically no gaps for defense, evasive maneuvers, or counter attacks, unnaturally so in fact. David can even modify created or already existing techniques, although this would slightly redundent due to the ease of which he can simply create a new one if it weren't for the fact that this effect is passive, and constantly active. This also has the effect of drastically speeding up the regenerative process of David's body, such that conventional weapons simply cannot deal long-term damage. The following is a list of created techniques or those that have been modified and thus re-named: *'Apnea Rush:' A specific punch, at a specific time, creating a wave of pure oxygen that is capable of instantly knocking a target out, and even causing permenant damage if used continuously. This also causes any metal the target is wearing or near to rapidly rust and corrode into uselessness. *'Analysis:' A form of enhancement to the senses, it allows David to easily track every notable characteristic about a target and even predict future movements. This works to such a degree that David is capable of telling, with 100% accuracy, what diseases or maladies someone possesses, often well before anyone else, even skilled doctors, would be able to tell. *'Mercury:' A technique based on the idea of "allowing the user to flow like water, and hit like steel." This allows David to individually control his muscles, allowing for maneuvers normally impossible such as ignoring inertia to repeatedly swat a target with full force punches. He can even move his muscles in such a way that even the slightest touch causes extreme muscle cramps, to the point of breaking bones and outright preventing movement. *'Forced Movement:' Allows David to apply as much force as desired through any part of his body at will, allowing for strange, and seemingly unnatural attacks, such as hitting someone with his back with enough force to break every bone in their body. *'Unconscious Fist:' As it's name may imply, this technique actually has two main uses: the first of which is the ability to render a target unconscious for a set amount of time by hitting the nape of their neck, with the second being able to attack even when the brain isn't functioning, allowing for attacks to be thrown even after brain death. *'Aiki:' A japanese martial art where the user "blends" with the target and proceeds to overpower them with the stregnth of their internal dynamics. When modified and used by David, it is capable of redirected any unwanted force back to the attacker, regardless of magnitude or speed, and using the strength of a hand-to-hand fighter against them in conjunction with his own. *'Palm Strike:' A created martial art focused entirely around strikes made using the palm of one's hand, as should be obvious. The advantage of this is that the user possesses a much wider area to project the same force. What this means is that one can apply more force overall to these strikes than those made using their fists, as well as directing the force of the blow wherever he pleases, even inside the target. *'Rage:' Less a technique in any traditional sense, and more an expression of one. It allows David to deal as much damage through an attack as he believes he will deal, making traditional defenses useless. This also has a secondary effect of allowing him to turn damage directly into physical strength, speed, and endurance, and could be compared to "getting more and more high the more you're hit." *'Breaking the Wind:' An odd name, considering the technique itself, which allows David to ignore select laws of physics when moving. This has various affects, such as instantly accelerating to any speed he desires, which is possible due to him ignoring friction and air resistance, making sharp turns even at high speeds, and even ignoring reactionary force to move something regardless of it's weight or how strong one would need to be to do so normally. Power Creation Aftering obtaining what would later be known as Breaking the Wind, David realized something about his ability: it wasn't simply martial arts-based. In fact, the only reason it was even able to be considered that was his own single-minded pursuit of martial perfection. This realization, however great and profound, was not enough to actually remove or even reduce this behavior, and now it was used to create and modify powers that were still mainly based around martial arts, but also fighting in general. This has turned David into a practically insurmountable combatant unless his Aversion is triggered, which is easy enough for those who know what they're doing. This also exasperates the issue of certain powers being harmful to David himself, and although they can technically be fixed it needs to be done extremely quickly in most cases, or death will follow, *'ClF3 Aura:' David passively turns the atmosphere in a decently large area around him into Chlorine Trifluoride, which he is also constantly producing from his body. He suffers no ill effects from this, and can breathe it like normal air, although this was a later power and did not come with it. Chlorine Trifluoride is notable for being an extremely potent oxidizer, to the point that a frozen chicken could spontaineously burst into flames when sprayed with it. This means that anyone who comes close to David is likely to suddenly catch fire, both inside and out, and he can even extend it's range by kicking the "air." *'Heated Debate:' A power created and named during a bar fight, it allows David to create heat and electricty, with the amount depending on how hard he hits a target. Full strength punches can cause someone to immediately be reduced to ash, or electricuted to such a degree that they practically lose all molecular cohesion and "melt." *'Performance Enhancing Drug Creation:' Currently on of the most used powers, it allows David to do as advertised: create drugs to make himself stronger, faster, or more durable. These drugs appear with the exact properties that David desires and already within his bloodstream and affecting him. He can also do the same with others if so desired, creating an obscene amount of drugs within their own body. *'Phenomena Creation:' A power that allows David unparalleled control over the skies and earth, allowing him to recreate any weather event physically possible. "Physically possible" still allows for a vast variety of effects, such as the ground under a target suddenly melting into white-hot lava or causing the natural emission of CO2 to instead create gases such as Hydrogen Cyanide. *'Flipping:' A power that allows David to flip things. Despite it's exceedingly simply premise, it is extremely versatile in application. This allows him to repeatedly flip a target, making actually fighting him in a conventional manner impossible, flip the direction that something is traveling, or even flip the damage already applied to him, turning it into healing and strengthening as well as moving the original back onto the person who gave it to him. In A Dead Movie Star David's Aversion causes him to be incapable of feeling negative emotions. He doesn't simply not feel them, but they are treated as positive emotions, and often very, very strongly at that. Due to this and his own natural stubbornness, getting David to back off from a fight is basically impossible. Fear and pain have no meaning to him, and only serve to reinvigorate him. |-|Notes= *David has had untreated Varicose Veins for around a year. *David has Protan Color Blindness. *His favorate band is Metallica, but dislikes a lot of bands like it. Category:Abnormalverse Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Geniuses Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Physics Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users